


Q & A

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Flirting, In Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake wasn't expecting to get stuck with Matt and Richard during the convention. And why does nobody ask him questions about Michael? He played Michael just as many times as Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q & A

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to blame watching con videos for this. Also, I wish that Jake and Matt would do a con together. I would pay all the money to see them on stage together.

Matt is like an over grown puppy.

An over grown puppy that lives in a gym and takes steroids. Jake feels ridiculously small next to him even though he’s certainly as tall as Matt is; it’s just that Matt is broad and built. It doesn’t help that Richard is running around the two of them – alternatively trying to stoke up some kind of Michael-on-Michael fight or flirting painfully because apparently that’s just what he does.

It’s not as if Jake even needs to come to Supernatural cons. He has a real career. He’s making movies. He just thought it might be a bit of fun, seeing the guys again and getting up close with his fans - the ones who liked him before he was the romantic lead in a Stephanie Myers movie - and he’d been expecting his own panel, not to be sharing a stage with Richard and Matt who have a double-act he feels like he’s intruding on. He doesn’t really know either of them and they’re just so comfortable with each other. They like to walk around the audience and they’re so touchy feely and Jake sits on the stage, hugging his microphone, worried that if he goes down to join them someone will grab his ass. 

“I’ve got a question for Matt,” someone says as Richard directs a microphone in their direction, grinning like a loon. “When Michael saw Adam for the first time, what do you think his reaction was?”

And yeah, maybe Jake is a little pissed. He played Michael as many times as Matt did but everyone still refers their Michael questions to Matt. Jake is just Adam Milligan, that kid half the fans don’t even seem to like. Most of the people in the audience today came here to see Matt and Richard. Jake feels like an afterthought. He gets some questions but they’re mostly about work he’s done outside of Supernatural. He doesn’t have the easy love that Richard’s Gabriel seems to bask in or Matt’s hard earned con adoration. He squirms in his seat, gripping his microphone just a little bit tighter. 

“Uh…” says Matt and it’s kind of obvious he never watched an episode he wasn’t in. Normally Richard jumps in at this point to save him and give some sort of glib sound bite answer that Matt can build on. He probably has no idea what even happened in ‘Point of No Return’. 

Matt turns to look up at the stage, at Jake and suddenly he’s all smiles. “I guess he was surprised, you know? He was expecting Dean but then he took one look at Adam and thought, who needs Dean anyway? Michael is all about the pretty things.”

Jake gapes at him as the audience whoops and claps. Richard makes a ticked off noise.

“I thought you said Michael liked Gabriel.”

“Michael can do whoever he wants,” Matt says, all easy sensuality rolling off him and Jake finds himself squirming. He’s lucky Richard is making enough noise to distract most people from Jake and his sudden, painful hard-on. Matt shoots him a look and all of that easy, goofy charm is gone and replaced by a serious look that says the moment they get off the stage Jake’s ass is his and Matt is gonna’ ride him like Michael rode Adam. 

And now Jake gets why Misha and Jensen have so much fun roleplaying as their characters. 

He shifts in his seat, grinning now and finally finds a reason to be glad he was put on the panel with Richard and Matt. Matt shoots him a filthy look and interrupts Richard.

“You know, I wonder what Adam thought when he saw Michael?” he says and just like that everyone is quiet, wondering if Jake is going to play along. Jake gets it. This is Matt making sure that he wants this, that they can play at fan service together here and when they get back stage they can make it a reality. Even Richard is being quiet now, one eyebrow raised and watching Jake just as intently as everyone else is. 

“I think Adam thought….” Jake pauses for a moment, to give himself time to think and to give the audience the full effect of what he’s about to say. “I think Adam thought oh god yes, take my body shiny attractive angel man.”

Everyone is going wild. Richard says something but Jake doesn’t hear it because Matt has leapt on stage and wrapped his arms around him. Those photos are going to be everywhere later - Adam and Michael together – and Jake hugs him back because, why not? In about twenty minutes time they’ll be getting a lot closer than this. He hugs Matt tightly, feeling muscle and warmth and wonders if the two of them can make these con meet ups an annual thing.


End file.
